Field of the Embodiments
The various embodiments relate generally to audio signal processing and, more specifically, to a distributed vehicle audio system.
Description of the Related Art
Traditional vehicle audio systems are typically designed around a centralized computing device, such as a vehicle infotainment unit, that includes one or more processors, digital signal processors (DSPs), and amplifiers. Speakers and microphones distributed throughout the vehicle are then coupled to this centralized computing device via cables that are routed through various panels and conduit included in the vehicle.
Although these traditional audio systems enable a high-quality, multi-channel audio experience to be generated within a vehicle, the complex wiring and hardware requirements associated with such systems makes the systems expensive and can significantly increase the weight of the vehicle. For example, current vehicle audio systems may implement more than a dozen speakers and microphones, each of which must be connected to the vehicle infotainment unit via a separate cable. Further, because a vehicle infotainment unit is typically located at the front of the vehicle, a large number of cables must be routed through the door panels, center console, and/or floor panels to the speakers and microphones distributed throughout the vehicle.
In order to reduce the cabling and wiring requirements associated with traditional vehicle audio systems, some vehicle audio systems include multiple audio amplifiers, each of which is positioned closer to the speaker(s) driven by that amplifier. The audio amplifiers are then coupled to one another via a digital audio bus, which enables multiple audio channels to be transmitted to the amplifiers located throughout the vehicle via one or more digital interconnects. Because each amplifier can be positioned closer to the speaker(s) that are driven by the amplifier, speaker cable lengths can be significantly reduced. Further, locating multiple audio amplifiers throughout the vehicle allows the size and weight of the hardware components to be more evenly distributed, reducing space-related constraints and enabling heat to be dissipated from the various components more efficiently.
One drawback of the above approach is that each amplifier requires a one or more separate processors and/or DSPs to communicate with the vehicle infotainment unit and to control and manage functions associated with the sound system. Consequently, such systems are often more expensive to implement, consume more power, and require more complex software to synchronize audio processing functions distributed among the different amplifiers.
As the foregoing illustrates, more effective techniques for implementing a distributed vehicle audio system would be useful.